His and Her Circumstances
by MafiososAreHot
Summary: They thought their childhood memories are only a part of their past. But when they were finally reunited after 10 years, Midorima Shintarou, an Archery prodigy, was shocked to see his cute and cheerful childhood friend Haruhi now studying in the same school where only people like him are allowed to enrol, the Ouran Private Academy. Not only that, she's dressing up as a boy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay. So I know started a new story without yet finishing my main story. But I've been wanting to write this since the first few chapters of it. **

**Warning: This is a spin-off of Miscalculated. I hope you will at least read the first chapter of it before going to this. Thank you very much. **

…

**Prologue**

"Haruhi, this is Shintarou-kun, he's a year older than you. His family owns this lawsuit. Won't you play with him while I'm working?"

The cheerful girl run towards the boy and offered her little hand. "Hello Shintarou-kun! I'm Haruhi! Let's play!"

"Hn. I'm already 5 years old so I can play on my own."

The brunette glanced at her mother for help but she just smiled at her. "He's a very nice kid Haruhi. It will just take long for him to warm up to somebody."

"I'm thankful for your concern Mrs. Fujioka but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now, if you will excuse me." Then without saying a proper goodbye, he stride off the lobby and entered the elevator."

"Mommy…does he hates me…?"

"Of course not my dear. His mother actually told me he wanted to meet my daughter so I took you here with me. He's very nice but is also quite a shy boy. Do not worry Haruhi, you still have plenty of time to get to know and play with each other, okay?"

"Okay…"

…

…

* * *

"Daddy…where is Mommy…?"

He went silent. "She's…in heaven Haruhi…"

"Can we go there? I wanna see her!"

"I'm sorry…we can't…she's too far away…"

"B-But! I missed her so much! I wanna see her now!"

"Me too…I missed her so much and I want to see her…so badly…"

"So why…?" Haruhi started crying.

"Stop whining and giving your father troubles."

They both turned around to see a green-haired boy standing behind them, a bouquet of flowers on his small hands.

"Shi-Shintarou-kun…?" said Haruhi who can't see the boy clearly with her tear-stained big brown eyes but recognized his voice.

"If you stop crying, I'm going to play with you. Okay?"

"O-Okay…"

…

…

* * *

"Why are you going to stop playing with me?" Haruhi's hand tugged at Shintarou's shirt.

The green-haired glanced at her hand then to her face. "Because I have to take my Archery lessons seriously. It's customary in our family to learn and excel on it so my spare time playing with you will have to go to my lessons. Besides, I will enter the Elementary Division in Ouran next spring so I also have to study hard. I'm sorry Haruhi…" He bowed his head a little, not quite sure what to do in this situation since he's only 6 years old.

"B-But! Y-You will visit and play with me when you are not busy okay?"

He raised his head, then she showed him eyes full of hope that he'll agreed.

"Okay…"

"Promise?"

"Promise…"

…

…

* * *

"Dad…I want to study in Ouran. I'm going to apply in their scholarship program."

…

…

* * *

_**Sorry for a veeery short chapter. But this is just a prologue so I really made it short. Don't worry, the real first chapter will be much longer. **_

_**(PS. Reviews, Favs and Follows are very much appreciated~! You can also criticize me however you want. ^^)**_


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting You Again

**Warning: Most of the scenes took place in here was shown on Chapter 1 of Miscalculated but in Haruhi's Point of View.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting You Again**

…

It has been a week since I've become an unfortunate member of Ouran Host Club. I thought I can live my high school days in seclusion with no one bothering me and my studies. What else is the reason why I decided to apply the scholarship in Ouran anyway? Oh, that's right. I aspired to be a lawyer like my mother in heaven so studying in a top-notch school will surely benefit me in the future. Other reason than that…? Well maybe, I wanted to look for someone who were closed to me when I was young and recall him studying here. All I remember is that he's a rich kid and a year older than me. I also forgot his name but I think it's a "tarou" or something and he has a very unusual green hair. Why do I want to meet him again? I'm not sure about that too but all I remember is that he promised something which was never fulfilled and I'd like to ask him what it is.

"**HARUHI!"**

_Huh? _

I heard a shuttering of glass then all of a sudden, Tamaki-senpai pushed me out of the couch so now, his upper body is pressing on mine. I frowned at his worried face which was turning red for a reason I don't know. I waited for him to remove himself on top of me because I'm still not sure what really happened.

"FUJIOKA-SAN!"

I recognized the voice, then felt the weight removed from me—the said weight flew away on a corner.

"I'm so sorry! I was practicing outside and I missed!" I can see and hear the concern in his blue eyes and voice. Then he glared at Tamaki-senpai who looked emotionally wounded. "WHY AREN'T YOU TREATING HER WOUND!?"

I flinched from his ear-shuttering voice. _Wound?_ Oh there it is. A gash on my right shoulder. I glanced back on the blue-eyed boy in front of me. "It's alright Higurashi-san, it's not as worse as it may seems to be." _Though I do feel a little faint. _

"What are you talking about?!" It looks like he noticed it too. Then he rummage in his pocket and pressed the handkerchief on my wound. "We need to treat it fast!" After pressing the cloth, he glanced, or more like glared at Kyouya-senpai. "You! Get the first-aid kit!" He seems like he doesn't want to take any orders from him but detached himself in the wall anyway, and it amused me a little. Then he look at Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. "Is there a private room here?"

The former answered, then pointed at a door. "The dressing room is over there."

He nodded and muttered a "Thanks." before glancing back at me. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah. My shoulder's wounded, not my legs." I realized that my tone may have appeared rude so I gave him a weak smile.

He replied back with an apologetic smile, then he suppport my weight which I don't really need because I can really stand by myself. When we saw Kyouya-senpai walking out from the storage room, Higurashi-san quickly took the first aid kit from him and we started walking towards the changing room.

But before opening the door, we heard Tamaki-senpai's shout. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY CUTE HARUHI!?" I did the honor of closing the door for us.

He immediately ushered me in sitting on a stool while he sat on another stool in front of me, the first aid kit opened on a lamp table.

"Let me see your wound." He cut my right sleeve to have a better view of my wound. I flinched involuntarily when I felt the stainless steel scissors touched my skin. He then cleaned the bloody mess with the use of cotton balls with antiseptic and found out that the wound is not that deep. It was just left as it is for quite some time so the blood continued to flow that made it looked awful from the outside, but it still sting quite a bit though. I heard him heaved a sigh, maybe from relief. "Thank God it doesn't look that bad."

"Thank you Higurashi-san." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I have one favor though." The smile was still plastered on his face.

My head tilted on the side, eyebrow creased a little. "Favor? Sure…I can if it is within my capabilities…"

"Haha! It's not that serious of a request. I just want you to close your eyes for a few minutes."

_Close my eyes…? _"Huh? What for?"

He leaned his body until his face is only inches away from mine, I felt the heat from my face because of the proximity. _I should be used with something like this because Tamaki-senpai is touchy-feely…_ I was absent-minded for a second so I didn't notice his lips a few millimetres away from my ear. "I'll tell you this…but please don't tell it to others…okay?"

I tried hard not to stutter. "O..okay?" But still did anyway.

"Promise?" His eyes are twinkling so I nodded.

"Okay. Here goes." This time he whisper to me on an eye-level. "I'm a magician." I felt his breath bounced back from my nose. A frown automatically escaped from my forehead.

"R-really?" _Who would believe such a thing…?_

He grinned. "Yep. That's right. But it looks like you don't believe me so it's better to show a proof. So please close your eyes." He widened his grin.

"O…kay…" I reluctantly closed my eyes.

After a few seconds, a strong light manifest behind my closed eyelids and felt something warm surrounded my whole top right shoulder. I was aching to open my eyes but since I promised I won't, I patiently waited until the light was gone (or turned off?).

I didn't have to hide my shock when I stared at my right shoulder, free from any blood-stained and…gash… "W-What happened?" I glanced at him then back at my shoulder. "I felt something warm and then…"

"Like what I've told you, I'm a magician!" I glanced back at him, in time to see his grin.

_This is… Something like this hasn't been recorded from any medical books I've read… What is he…? _"It's more like…you are a healer." _Who is he…?_

"O-o-of course not! I-I can't do great things like that! I'm just a measly passing magician! A-Ahaha~"

_It's clear that he's hiding something, something incomprehensible. But I can't judge him after what he had done for me. _

I saw him picked up a bandage. "B-But we still need to bandage your right shoulder so it will look like it's still have a wound under it! We don't want them to find out right?" He gave me another grin which I'm sure was forced. He then gave me a meaningful look. I instantly understood what he meant.

_I won't ask further… _"Right…" I smiled back, then saw something flicker on his eyes. I can't put the right word on it but it's closed to…sadness…?

After awhile of bandaging. "There!" As if on cue, the door opened wide and felt six pairs of eyes on my back.

"HARUHI!"

I heard Tamaki-senpai's voice then a 'thud'. When I glanced at the sound, the said senpai is lying on the cold ground and it looks like the others didn't give a damn about their president, like it's an everyday thing. Still, I wondered why he fainted and not only that, concern was evident on the others' faces. My eyes fell on what they are looking. I sweat-dropped. It appears he overdid the bandaging and it covers my right shoulder down to the wrist.

"**What have you done to our precious Haruhi, commoner!?" **The twins' hands are resting on their waists, giving him the reprimanding look.

_I'm not your precious Haruhi. And there's another commoner here. _I glanced at Higurashi-san, apologizing to him through my eyes_._ He noticed it so he glanced back at me while giving me a reassuring smile.

"What a disaster." Kyouya-senpai commented.

"Ah… AAAH! Y-You're that! That..!" I tilted to the side to see Higurashi-san pointing his index finger to the bespectacled senpai. "That RUDE COLD-HEARTED FOUR-EYED MEGANE!"

…

It turns out they somehow knew each other from their previous encounter. Kagome (we agreed to call each other by our first names since we're classmates and all) was then appointed as the host club dog which was swiftly promoted (or more like demoted) into a host after singlehandedly swooned girls without even meaning to. I don't care about someone's looks but I can't blame those girls for falling for him though. From a person's perspective, his appearance is above average and his feminine looks and voice gives him a 'trustworthy' vibes. Another good point about him is that he's not trying to look good and he is somewhat like me who's focusing on my studies. So all in all, he is way better than the other guys here who are vain, obnoxious and weird (except for Mori-senpai though he's weird sometimes). I'm somewhat glad that someone like me (a commoner) is now a member. But the drawback about all this is that he has a now debt (like me) because of all the damages he caused. Kyouya-senpai also made a contract so he can't escape, however, it seems he didn't notice that it's a contract he signed his signature because he did not ask a single question. I felt bad about it but senpai threatened me not to tell him, saying he will know it soon enough.

The said senpai is now explaining things to him. It looks like Kagome got tired of talking to his guests so he's now standing on a corner with senpai, watching everyone who are taking advantage of the tropical set-up (except for me) especially the idiot prince.

"Are you really okay now, Haruhi-kun?"

I detached my eyes on the two and focused myself to the guest who sounded worried.

"Can you attend the party?" Another concerned guest asked.

"I don't know about the party…but I'm fine now." I subconsciously tilted my head a little and smiled sweetly at them. "Thank you so much for your concern, I really appreciate it." They seemed satisfied with my answer because they stopped asking questions and just settled with staring at me.

"Excuse me? I believe it's almost time for my turn…"

I glanced at the one who spoke. "Ah. I'm sorry. You must be the one who made a reservation. Your name is…" _If I remember correctly, her name is…_

"I'm Kasugasaki Kanako from Grade 11 Class B." My eyes grew a bit larger when she touched my chin and then tilted my head to look at an eye-level. "You are cuter than I heard. I decided. I'll let you be my favourite."

Afterwards, my attention was caught by loud footsteps from the hallway. The hosts automatically—except me and Kagome— positioned themselves a few feet away in front of the door. The door creaked a little and a tall dark green-haired, green-eyed wearing rectangular-shaped eyeglasses with black frame and a traditional clothing came into view. I can see the disappointment in some of the host's faces and I heard them muttering something like, **"Tsk. It's a guy."** "Why is he here?" Only Tamaki-senpai openly welcomed the new guest. "Welcome Midorima-kun! I didn't expect the Kyūdō-prodigy to heed us a visit. What brings you here?" It seems that they know each other.

_Wait… Green-haired? Is he…_

"Ah! Midorima-taichou!" Kagome exclaimed.

'_Taichou'?_

"**Kyaa~! It's Midorima-kun!" **The guests shouted at the top of their lungs.

'_Midorima'…_

My eyes bore into his face so I saw his smile towards Kagome, then he started walking in his direction. I also saw his glare to Suoh-senpai on which the latter cringe on where he stands.

"I heard you kidnapped our precious member, Suoh."

_Member… he's talking about Kagome…_

"I-It's not liked that Ta—" he was cut off with a frown from the green-haired guy.

Tamaki-senpai looked at Kagome then to that Midorima in turn. "I-I haven't heard any of this! He's a member of yours?" then he looks at Kyouya-senpai. "Do you know this Kyouya?"

He fixed his eyeglasses and then folds his arms on his chest. "I haven't seen any reason as to tell it to you and I thought you got it already after the arrow incident. Also…" He looks at the 'taichou'. "I believe it's not that important." He smirked which caused the other to frown and there's a sudden tension filled the air.

_He's from an__ archery club...?_

"He became our member since the start of the term." He's having a staring contest with Kyouya-senpai but he was the first one to give up and instead grabbed Kagome's right wrist. "Now if you will excuse us, we still have practice." And started walking away with him.

Kyouya-senpai stopped them and explain about the contract. Obviously, Kagome was mad, and Midorima-senpai (I figured he's an upperclassman) looks disgusted. Well, who wouldn't? It was followed by an agreement between them.

"I will not allow you to eat all of his time, you hear me Ootori?" He gave him a warning look.

"Then I will allow him to spend all of his extra time here for today. Just for today since he just joined your club." Then he looks straight at Kagome and patted his shoulder worryingly. "And please…" He leaned closer so the guests won't hear what he is about to say. "…don't catch their idiocy."

_What?! M-Me?! Don't put me on the same shoes with them please! _Well it seems I'm not the only one with a vein popped on my forehead because the others looked insulted. Then he politely waved a hand to us and the guests—which earned him another squeals— and went outside to close the door. But before fully closing it, I saw him gaze at me with a knitted brow. I stared back at him but I didn't have the chance to call out to him for the door was already closed shut when I realized I want to talk to him. I glanced at the others to see if anyone noticed our exchanged of gazes. They surely didn't because all of them went silent after what happened.

_I need to talk to him… I want to confirm it... If he's the one who made a promise to me..._

After that, the club is now closed for business today, so much happened after all, so we need rest.

Hikaru was the one who broke the silence. "I can't believe the famous Kyūdō-genius of our school and the first son of Midorima Group of Companies, Midorima Shintarou is that kind of person." He glared at the door.

'_Shintarou'! He has a 'tarou' and green hair! He also came from a wealthy family! I'm now 90% sure!_

"Yeah… It's the first time we saw him up close and I thought he was more of a gentleman…they said." said Kaoru who.

"That's true."

"**Huh?"** all of us except for Tamaki-senpai gave Kyouya-senpai a questioning look and the former answered for us.

"He's our classmate and fourth place on our class."

"Oh right…taichou is in eleventh-grade and from Class A…"

_A year older than me! 99.9%!__  
_

"He can take the first place if he wanted to but because of his rigorous training and club activities, he doesn't have much time to study. But not once have he pointed it out on my face. "

"What do you mean Kyo-chan?" Hani-senpai asked while he's riding on Mori-senpai's back.

He fixed his eyeglasses. "Let's leave it at that. The point is, that's what makes him a gentleman and I respect him for that."

_Kyouya-senpai respects him… So he's a respectable person…_

"It doesn't look like that to me. You almost want to squash him right there and then." said Kagome who chuckled.

Senpai seems not to be happy that Kagome making fun of him. "It's only a friendly competition and we are both aware of that since this started in our grades-school days."

"So you're friends with him?"

"Not quite and I do not want to get there."

"Hmm…"

"…"

Tamaki-senpai was the one who broke the silence. "Aaah~ Look at the time! It looks like it's time for us to go home now~! We still have lots of preparation to do tomorrow after all!"

"Preparation?" Kagome voiced out what I'm about to ask.

"You're not listening to me aren't you? I said we will have a Christmas Party!

"Oh…right."

_Christmas party… what a troublesome event…_

Then Kyouya-senpai spoke. "And it is required for you to dance at the ball."

"WHAT? Dance?"

They teased him more and offered to teach him.

"No thanks. If you are talking about waltz, I can dance it you know."

Kyouya-senpai fixed his eyeglasses. "Then I think we will not have a problem with you. What about you Haruhi?"

I jolted when all eyes are on me. _What to do? What to do? I need to get out of here fast!_

"E-Eh? M-Me? N-no way. The party doesn't count for the quota, does it?" I know I'm starting to get paled. "I'm not interested in the event so I'd rather skip…" I turned away, ready to burst out of the door.

I felt goosebumps at the back of my neck so I slowly glanced back which I hope I didn't…because Tamaki-senpai looks serious while darkly pointing his index finger on me. "If you can master the waltz in one week and show it off in the party, I'll reduce your debt by half!"

Lightning strikes at the background, only my screams can be heard. "NOOOOOO!"

…

After that, the sky is getting darker so we parted ways to go back in our own homes. I'm still contemplating about my great misfortune while walking towards the gate, so I didn't notice a dark figure walking towards me. I only became aware of his presence when the figure was now standing in front of me, blocking my way.

"Haruhi Fujioka…"

_A low-toned voice… _"Huh?"I raised my head to see the person who called my name. The orange-painted sky is now almost covered with black so I have to focus my eyes to have a clear view of his face. "Eyeglasses…" _He is—!_

"You may have forgotten about me but there isn't a single day I did not think about you Haruhi…" I felt his hand touched my cheek. "Even when your hair is shorter and your attire is a boy's uniform, there is no way I will forget your eyes."

Then all of a sudden, he embraced me and felt his lips nuzzling my hair.

I wanted to push him away but a surge of memories suddenly flooded into me…

"_Don't cry Haruhi! I'm here, right? You don't have to feel sad anymore because I will always be here for you!"_

"_Really…?" I sniffed. "You won't leave me like mommy Shin-kun?"_

_He wiped the tears from my eyes with his sleeve, "Yup! I promised!" then pulled me into a bear hug and nuzzled his lips to my hair._

"…Shin-kun…?"

He gently pushed me on an arm's length while still holding my shoulder and saw the gleam on his eyes behind the eyeglasses. "Haruhi! You remem—"

"Liar."

…

…

* * *

_**And there you have it! The Chapter 1! Yay~! I'm so happy I finished this before Christmas~! And thank you so much for taking the time to read this new story of mine~!**_

_**If you have read the chapter 1 of Miscalculated (which I truly hope you did), you might notice the shortcuts of the dialogues and the scenes here because well, Kagome is not the heroine here, Haruhi is. I actually wanted to shortcut most of it but the new readers will possibly get confused so I remained the important parts. **_

_**Also, you might get confused about the occasional back tracks about their childhood days so I want to say first-hand that the prologue is just a little bit part of what really happened. So please stay tuned~~!**_

_**(PS. Reviews, Favs and Follows are very much appreciated~! Constructive criticism is also welcome with open arms~! ^^)**_


End file.
